The Pitter Patter of Rain
by Romez
Summary: NaruHina oneshot. Naruto is depressed and is contemplating on just giving up on life, but what happens when an equally depressed Hinata comes into Naruto's home? Find out as the two help each other in their time of need. Have a tissue box next to you.


Disclaimer: Nartuo, I do not own.

Speaking

_Thoughts/rain_

_Pitter Patter_

_Pitter Patter_

Naruto sat on his bed, looking out the window sill, hearing the pitter patter of the rain hit against the window in an uneven harmony. To Naruto, rain would give him a little freedom, freedom from the beatings of the villagers, freedom from their curses, freedom for Naruto to be Naruto. Naruto had gone through more in his 12 years of life than a normal person who had lived 35 years. His deep blue eyes, now devoid of life, show nothing but pain and sadness. He couldn't even feel anger anymore because he had given up hope, this was his destiny, this is what he had accepted. Every time it rained, it would give him time to reflect on his life. He hoped that there was something in his memory that would give him happiness, if not a little hope… but he couldn't come up with anything. Nothing seemed to make him happy, not even his favorite food. He looked for another memory, a memory of his friends. He realized that even thought he would strive to protect them, all he ever got in return were insults and jokes. His eyes seemed to turn even paler and emptier, even his sunny blonde hair seemed to sag as it drooped over his eyes, but not completely hindering his view of the rain.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _Looks like they're finally her to kill me_ thought an uncaring Naruto. His decision was just to let them kill him, he wouldn't resist, he would probably have some peace at last. He heard the knock again so he got up from his bed and walked towards the door. He then unlocked the bolt and opened the door, certain to meet his death. As he finished opening the door, he saw something he didn't expect to see. The person standing at the door was Hinata. "Oh Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto a bit surprised. Hinata seemed to be a bit at a loss of words so Naruto refelected a bit on the lavender-eyed girl. It was then that he realized that Hinata was the only person who had never laughed or made fun of him. She was actually the only person who believed in him when even he started losing hope. This brought a warm feeling to Naruto's heart, he felt as if someone truly cared about him. He felt loved. Before Naruto could finish his thoughts, he noticed that she was crying and not only that, she was also soaking wet from the rain. Naruto was about to move out of the way to let Hianta in when suddenly, she tacke/hugged him to a wall a few feet back and started crying harder into his chest. "N-Naruto-kun! I… I…" but sadly, she couldn't finish her sentence because she was all choked up. Naruto decided that since she had helped him when he had needed it most, that he would return the favor. "Shhh It's ok Hinata, just let it all out and when your ready, you can talk to me." Naruto then felt Hinata nod into his chest and finally, he wrapped his arms around the poor girl.

Hinata, instead of being her usually shy self, just enjoyed his kindness and snuggled deeper into his chest, hoping that this feeling would never go away. Naruto, not being able to help himself and feeling all warm inside, started stroking her hair absentmindedly. Hinata let out a sigh of happiness and the feeling of Naruto's touch, she felt a bit better and decided to speak. She raised her head a bit so that she wouldn't be muffled by Naruto's chest, but still snuggling with him. She got a better idea though and hoping that she her shyness wouldn't come back, she took Naruto's hand and led him to the couch into his room. Naruto on the other hand wasn't all that fazed, he just thought that she wanted to get more comfortable and was still trying to settle her feelings. Hinata then sat down and patted the seat next to her indicating to Naruto for him to sit down. Naruto sat down, staring into those beautiful laveder eyes. _Wow, I never noticed, by Hinata is a really pretty girl, even prettier than Sakura_ thought the blonde nin, who was still a bit entranced by those eyes. "Naruto?" This snapped him out of his thoughts quickly "Aren't you going to sit down?" said Hinata a bit quietly, apparently, she was still trying to hold back a few tears and sadness.

Naruto nodded and then sat down on her right side close to her, close enough that their legs were touching. Hinata felt a bit of her shyness coming back, be she really needed someone to talk to and Naruto was the only one who would make her happy enough. As she was about to start talking, Naruto grabbed her left hand from her lap and held it with with one hand while with his other arm, he leaned with his elbow on his leg. His face was turned to Hinata, who was a bit shocked, and said "Yes Hinata? What is it that you want to say to me?" Hinata then stared into those deep blue eyes and noticed that they seemed to express care, adoration, and love? When she heard his question, she felt saddened by the memory and Naruto then took it the wrong way and quickly said "I'm sorry Hinata, if you don't feel like talking, we can talk about-" He was then cut off when Hinata spoke "No it's ok, I was just a bit saddened by the memory." Naruto nodded in understanding and waited patiently till the indigo-haired girl was ready to talk.

"Naruto" She began "The reason that I came her is because…" She was desperately trying to hold back the tears, gripping Naruto's hand tightly. Naruto then squeezed her hand in reassurance. Hinata nodded and continued "The reason I came her is because my father disinherited me! He called me a failure and that I would never amount to anything and that I'm just a stupid girl," Hinata couldn't keep it in any longer and started crying, but still hadn't finished speaking "He also said that I was a shame to the Hyuuga clan and he wished that Neji was born of the main branch instead of me. He threatened me that if I didn't leave the Hyuuga mansion in 5 minutes, that he would put the caged bird seal on my forhead!" She then started crying harder and harder and turned away and covered her eyes with her free hand, trying to stop her crying.

Just then, she felt a warm and gentle hand reach to her face and touch her left cheek. She stopped crying from the surprise a bit and then felt the hand turn her head to face Naruto. When her head was turned, she was facing Naruto and staring directly into his eyes. "Hinata, you're not a failure, in fact, you make me proud. You may not know it, but there were times where I would give up hope. Those times that I gave up hope were the times when you appeared and gave me hope. You would say a speech and give me hope again. Remember the time I said 'I like people like you?'?" Hinata just nodded, still trying to hold back the tears, but this time, those tears were of happiness "That was a lie, I don't like people like you, I like YOU" Naruto said and kissed her on the forehead.

Hinata couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started crying in which she flung herself at Naruto and buried her face into his chest while hugging him. "Oh Naruto-kun! I like you too!" said the ecstatic girl. Naruto just smiled warmly and returned the hug. "Hinata" he said softly, trying to get the girl's attention. This worked and she stared to look up at the boy and it wasn't until she had already turned that she realized that she was a mere few inches away from his face. "Hinata, when I said 'I like you', what I meant to say was that… well… I love you" Hinata just stared at Naruto, which made Naruto think he said something wrong. Then he started seeing tears forming in her eyes and was about to apologize when Hinata spoke up and said "Oh Naruto-kun! I love you too! I have always loved you and you alone! Ever since the day at the academy, I knew that I would love you!" She then let her tears of happiness start flowing down her pretty cheeks. Hinata was ecstatic; she thought that nothing could be better than this!

Naruto felt that warm feeling within his hear grow ten-fold and felt like his heart was about to erupt from all the love. Naruto then stared at her lips. They were a pretty red color, very attractive. He wanted to know what they would feel like on his lips. Hinata just stared a bit quizzically at Naruto, but was too happy to care. Naruto then suddenly closed the gap and placed his lips gently onto hers. Since it was Hinata's first kiss and Naruto wasn't too experience either, they just stayed like that for a few seconds and separated. Hinata then grew and this time, she kissed Naruto and unlike before, they tilted their heads, closed their eyes, and moved their lips around. The kiss was a passionate one, one full of care, understanding and most importantly love. They loved the feeling of being so close to one another, spiritually and physically. After a minute of kissing, they finally departed. With eyes still closed, they just enjoyed the moment and replayed the moment in their mind's eye. They both then opened their eyes and smiled. Naruto was the first one to break the silence "So, Hinata, where are you doing to stay? Aren't you well, you know, evicted?" Hinata just smiled as she had a thought, then she blushed a little at the though but finally she spoke up "Umm… Is it ok if I stay with you for a while? I mean uh…" Naruto just put a finger on her lips, earning a brighter blush from the girl and said reassuringly "It's ok Hinata, you can stay here for as long as you want, I want you to be here with me. No one else is going to take care of us but each other" He then lifter her finger from her lips and smiled warmly at her. Hinata couldn't help but feel like crying again from all the happiness and love flowing through her. So she just let out the tears and snuggled into Naruto's chest. Funny thing, in the entire conversation, they had never stopped hugging each other. Naruto just hugged Hinata a bit tighter to feel her essence mix with his and smelled the sweet vanilla aroma from her hair. He put his face in her hair, smelled it, and sighed, earning a giggle from Hinata at his antics.

"You're so silly Naruto-kun!" Said Hinata giggling lightly. Naruto replied by saying "You're so beautiful Hinata-chan" earning a blush from Hinata. Hinata then just smiled and hugged Naruto a bit tighter.

She then started yawning because she was a bit tired from all the crying and all the emotions. "Naruto, is it ok if I sleep here?" asked Hinata. Naruto not getting what she said, just said "Sure, I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed" Hinata just shook her head in his chest and said "Naruto-kun, I meant here, right now, like this." Naruto just smiled and said "Sure, I wanted you here anyways." They both laughed a bit and after a while. They started relaxing a bit and Naruto laid on his back with Hinata still snuggling with him. "You like to snuggle don't you Hinata?" Hinata just giggled and nodded into his chest again. "Well, goodnight beautiful" Naruto said, caressing her back a bit, then placing both his hands on the small of her back. "Goodnight my love" and with that they started dozing off, but not yet asleep. Before Hinata fell asleep, she let one last tear of happiness trail down her smooth check and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Naruto just hear the pitter patter of the rain and its uneven harmony. With the rhythm of the rain in sync with the feel of Hinata's heartbeat, he too drifted off into sleep.

_Pitter Patter_

_Pitter Patter_

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Wow, I wrote this because lately, it had been raining and I wanted to do a NaruHina story that included rain. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! More NaruHina stories hopefull, I'm getting better and better at it I think.


End file.
